Some Riddles Shouldn't be Solved
by Treemist1022
Summary: Everything is normal in the Central Park Zoo, well that is until LEM-R comes for a visit again, but this time he didn't bring Space Squids with him, this time he brought a message, one that will take the Penguins, the Lemurs, and Marlene on an adventure where no man has gone before.
1. Prologue

**Hi, it's I Treemist1022 with a new story for ya'll, this one will have none of my OC's from: Kia(or the sequel, which will be out on the 5th) However, if I ever decide I want to do a crossover between this fic, and that one, I'll probably to it...Anyways, I do hope you enjoy this story, it came to me when I was trying to fall asleep a few days ago and I just had to write it down. ******

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar, nor will I ever. However I do indeed own my ocs, which this story has ocs, so yeah...**

Space...

The universe...

Stars beyond numbers, unimaginable planets, black holes as big as the Milky-Way Galaxy itself, nebulae, moons, asteroids, comets, gas clouds, clusters of galaxies, the unknown, emptiness.

Where no man has gone before.

There is so much out there, more than we could even begin to understand, the impossible might be normal somewhere else, the incredible might be everyday stuff for someone else.

All your life you've heard of what's beyond this planet, you've watched movies, such as: Star Wars, and Star Trek. Everyone knows the saying: "A long time ago, in a galaxy far away."

You've all read astronomy books, you've all been curios as to what is out there, you all know that there are stars.

Do you think you know about Outer Space? Sure, everyone knows at least a little of what's out there...Right?

WRONG

You think you know what's out there, but do you really think you know what's past this solar system? Or even this world? Well I hate to correct you, but you're wrong, everything you think you know, is wrong.

You should count yourself lucky, you are one of the few out there who get to know the truth, but be warned sometimes the truth isn't what we were searching for, sometimes it is darker and far more then we originally thought, sometimes it's almost too simple to believe.

Or sometimes, it's totally crazy and bizarre and just not believable at all. So you, being the stubborn earthling you are, will call me crazy and laugh at me. Why? Because you're scared, you're scared of the truth, and what it might lead too.

If you're scared, walk away now, the truth isn't for the scared or weak, if you're brave enough to read on...Good, it means you're strong and I can believe in you.

This story is what most would call a legend, or in simpler term: Fictional.

But trust me when I tell you that this isn't. I want you to be aware that if I tell you this and someone finds out, I could get locked up forever, and that's just if I ask you a question, who knows what would happen to me if someone heard I told you everything...

Listen, this is highly classified, and you aren't supposed to know, but someone has too, someone has to know the truth, and I have decided that that someone should be you.

You are one of the only creatures in this universe that is worthy to know the truth, you are the only one that could possible know, so pay attention, this is important.

But before we begin this tale, I have a question for you, and I want you to understand that your answer to this question is crucial, and is possibly the most important part of this story, do you understand? Good, now for the question...

Do you believe in aliens?

**Well, there's the prologue, hope you enjoyed it, and be sure to review, I'll probably have the first chapter up on Saturday.**

**Also, I don't own Starwars or Startrek.**

******Please R&R!**


	2. A Message from Space

**Hello Readers, here is the first chapter, it would have been longer, but my mind is still in my other story "Cute 'N Cuddly" But I hope you enjoy it none the least. ******

**DISCLAIMER: Also I do not own Penguins of Madagascar in any way, however I'm just putting that here, because it's sort of a nuisance to put this on every chapter when you clearly know I don't own it, since I am writing fanficion about it. **

It was a normal day in the Central Park Zoo, people crowded the pathways, each trying to get a better look at the newest addition to the zoo, a baby panda.

While the humans were all clustered around the new panda habitat, one very annoyed lemur watched from his throne.

"Maurice! What is being better-er then my kingly dancing that the people are not watching me?" Julian asked as he glared at the people's backs, what on earth could be better then him?

Maurice stretched to get a better look. "I don't know your majesty, I can't see what they are all looking at." He explained and the King huffed as he sat down on his throne in annoyance.

Meanwhile, the Penguins themselves were doing their own investigation on the newest zooster.

"Kowalski, analysis." Skipper ordered as he put away his binoculars.

The Penguins were currently up in a tree watching the panda from a distance, Kowalski pulled out his clipboard.

He flipped through the pages and looked up. "It appears to be a baby panda sir." He concluded.

"I can see that Kowalski." Skipper said.

Private looked at the clock. "Skippah, it's closing time." He said pointing at the clock.

And if on cue, Alice started pushing people out.

"Closing time, come back tomorrow." She said as she pushed the last group out.

"Panda! Panda!" Rico said excitedly and pointed to the cub.

Skipper nodded. "Right you are Rico." He said and turned to his men. "Alright men, move!" He said and the Penguins flipped out of the tree to go and meet the new panda.

However, little did the Penguins know, that the lemurs had a similar plan.

"Mort, Maurice, be walking faster! We are to be seeing dis new animal dat is stealing all my peoples!" King Julian ordered as he marched in front of his subjects, walking towards the new habitat.

Maurice walked just behind King Julian. "I'm coming King Julian." He said while Mort skipped around beside him.

"Weeeeeee!" Mort squealed excitedly.

-

The Penguins flipped into the habitat and landed right in front of the newest addition to the zoo.

The baby panda was by far one of the most adorable things they had ever seen, he was on his back, rolled up in a ball chewing on some bamboo, the very sight of the panda made the birds awe.

"It's so cute!" Private said happily.

Right then, King Julian, Maurice, and Mort jumped into the habitat.

King Julian pointed an accusing finger at the panda. "You, it is you that is stealing away my peoples! I demand that you stop-" he paused when he saw how adorable he was. "Awe, it is so adorable, it is the cutest thing that my eyes have ever beheld(other then a reflective surface)" he proclaimed and hugged the cub.

"Ringtail! What are you doing here?" Skipper asked walking over to the lemur.

Julian stopped hugging the cub. "I am welcoming the cutesy bear to my kingly kingdom." He said.

Skipper glared at him. "But that's what we were doing." He said.

"Well, you were obviously doing it wrong, de cutesy bear doesn't like you." Julian said and pretty soon they were arguing.

In the midst of their argument, a gust of wind passed, making the animals to turn and look where it came from.

And from the sky, was a familiar robotic lemur shooting out of the sky, heading straight to the lemur habitat.

Skipper glanced at Julian before they all ran off to go see why LEM-R had visited again, the Penguins preparing themselves for space squids.

King Julian ran up and hugged the robot. "Lemmy! You are back!" He said happily as the others walked over.

Skipper stared suspiciously at the robot. "Kowalski, what's the possibility of a space squid invasion again?" He asked, glancing at the scientist.

Kowalski pulled out his clipboard and went over his notes. "35.6400 Skipper." Kowalski said and Skipper nodded.

King Julian looked at the robot. "Lemmy, I am so glad to be seeing you! What are you doing here?" He asked happily as the robot started shaking.

"Eh, what is he doing?" King Julian asked as he stood back and watched LEM-R vibrate.

Suddenly, he stopped and he started playing a recording.

"Eeeeverp ennnnnnn avivivvvv, eeeeverp ennnnnnn. Veèmppppera avalipeeee!"

The Penguins and the lemurs listened to the recording, that was not an Earthly language.

Julian stared at LEM-R. "What is he saying?" He asked.

Kowalski walked over to the robot. "Lemmy, can you translate that?" He asked and the robot tilted his head.

LEM-R started vibrating again, and after a minute of shaking, he stopped and replayed the message, but this time in English.

"Please Help, danger, please help, location: 1214795555!"

The voice was female, and sounded like an odd mixture of many different accents, the voice was pretty though.

Skipper turned to Kowalski. "Kowalski, analysis." He ordered.

Kowalski turned back around to look at Skipper. "It appears Lemmy has picked up a distress call from an extraterrestrial life-form." He stated.

Private waddled over. "You mean, a message from space?" He asked curiously.

Kowalski nodded. "It appears so."

King Julian screamed and hid behind Maurice. "Aliens! Quick everybody hide before they eat our brains!" He said frantically.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Ringtail! There aren't any aliens right here." He said and King Julian slowly stopped hiding.

Private turned to Skipper. "Skippah, that was a distress call, they could need our help." He said looking at the robot.

The captain nodded and pointed to Kowalski. "Kowalski, how's our spaceship?" He asked him.

Kowalski glanced over at the penguin habitat. "Broken I'm afraid." He said.

Skipper nodded quickly. "Can you fix it?" He asked and Kowalski nodded. "Good, get on it." He ordered and turned to look at all of his team. "Men, we're going to space"

**Yes, I know, I know. It's short, but I couldn't think of anything to add in here to make it longer, but fear not! I will be giving you a longer chapter by Wednesday, also that chapter is the one in which Marlene will come in. ******

**R&R and tell me what you think of the story so far, are the characters ooc? Should I change something, or add something?**


	3. No Turning Back

**Hello Readers, here is the next chapter of SRSS, or at least, that's what I'm calling it. ******

**I am so sorry for the long wait, I've not only had a bad case of writers block, but I have also actually had a life recently, which is weird because I normally don't...******

**Wow, I never realized how hard it is too write an actual authors note without Kia(if you've read my other stories, you know who I'm talking about) I don't know what to put here. ******

**Read and Review! **

The next day, Kowalski was busy fixing their space ship, while the other three were preparing for their trip when the lemurs came by.

"Hello silly penguins." King Julian said as he walked over to the penguin habitat, with Maurice, and Mort right behind him.

Skipper looked at the lemur. "What do you want Ringtail?" He asked as he took a sip of his fish coffee.

King Julian shrugged. "I am hearing you silly penguins are going to space." He said.

Skipper raised a nonexistent eyebrow at him. "So?" He asked.

"I am wanting to come with you." Julian said casually.

Skipper shook his head. "Absolutely not, space is no place for lemurs." He said sternly and Rico nodded his head behind Skipper.

Right then Private, who was in recon duty waddled over."Skippah, it's Alice, she's heading this way!" He said.

Skipper nodded to the young penguin. "Right, Rico go get Kowalski, Private distraction, lemurs get back to your habitat." He ordered and they all quickly began following orders.

Private waddled over to the popcorn stand and opened it up, sending popcorn everywhere, diverting Alice's attention to the popping.

"What the?" Alice asked as she walked away, going to go take care of the popcorn mess.

Once she was distracted, Private hopped back into the habitat and high-fived Skipper as Kowalski, and Rico came up and started their routine of 'smiling and waving' and the lemurs left to go back to their habitat.

Alice finished cleaning up the popcorn mess and walked back over, she raised an eyebrow at the flightless birds before continuing on her way .

Once she was gone, the penguins quit the act.

Skipper turned to Kowalski. "Kowalski, status report." He ordered.

Kowalski took out his clipboard and flipped through the pages. "Not good sir, I can't fix our spaceship without certain parts." He stated looking up from his clipboard.

Skipper nodded. "We'll get you those parts." He ordered and pretty soon the penguins were on a mission.

-

The four birds were outside of a building, Coming up with a plan to get inside.

"Kowalski, options." Skipper ordered his second in command.

Kowalski nodded and quickly began coming up with options, he looked at the building and quickly thought up a plan. "There's an open window on the fourth floor, if we could get up there, we could use the window as an entrance." He suggested.

Skipper nodded. "Alright, options for getting up there?" He asked, looking up at the window, which he could barely see.

The scientist thought for a moment before coming up with a plan.

-

Kowalski and Rico were adjusting the catapult that Private was in.

Private gulped. "Why do I have to go first?" He asked as he looked up at the window, completely terrified.

Skipper chuckled and placed a helmet on Private's head. "To make sure it's safe young private." He answered and the young penguin gulped again.

Kowalski looked at his calculations before nodding to Rico.

Rico laughed and released the catapult, sending Private flying through the air, he luckily landed right through the window, and the other three could hear a loud crashing sound from inside the building.

Skipper waited until the crashing noises stopped. "Alright, let's go." He said and the three of them piled into the catapult, and Rico leaned over to release, sending the three of them into the window, also crashing down a flight or two of stairs.

They landed right in front of Private.

The three Penguins got up and they began heading to the place to get the parts Kowalski needed for the spaceship.

Once they got back to the base, Kowalski instantly starting working on the spaceship.

"Skippah, do you think we're doing the right thing? Going to space like this?" Private asked his commanding officer as they waited for Kowalski to finish the spaceship.

Skipper looked at the young penguin. "I don't know young Private." He answered honestly, he wasn't actually sure if they were doing the right thing, after all, what are the odds that a distress call from another planet, millions of miles away, getting to LEM-R, and Lemmy coming to earth, and delivering the SoS to them?

He still wasn't completely sure it wasn't a trap.

-

Finally Kowalski had finished building the spaceship.

"We're ready to depart sir." Kowalski said to Skipper as he held his clipboard and looked at the spaceship. "I have given it Warp speed, a 'window,' and expanded it a bit, to make it more roomy." Kowalski added proudly.

Skipper nodded. "How's our cover?" He asked and Kowalski looked over to their holograms.

"Tip top shape sir."

The commando penguin nodded again. "Where's Private and Rico?" He asked.

Right then, the two Penguins approached.

"Here Skippah!" Private said happily.

Right then, the lemurs hopped into the habitat.

Julian snapped his fingers and Maurice and Mort began lugging suitcases into the spaceship. "We have packed my stuff, now were is the Kings room?" He asked as he walked over to the spaceship.

Skipper stopped him. "Ringtail! You're not coming with us!" He yelled at him.

Julian pointed over to his habitat. "Look, we have covers too!" He said and pointed at the poorly made(out of fruit) lemurs that were sitting around the lemur habitat.

Skipper glared at him. "You're not coming, this is a strictly penguin mission." He said and Rico nodded vigorously behind Skipper.

King Julian didn't care. "But Lemmy is a lemur, so it's a lemur miss-sio-on." He said stubbornly.

"Your not coming!" Skipper yelled.

"Am too."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Right then, Marlene came over.

"Hey guys, whatcha doing?" She asked as she walked over.

Private waddled over to her. "We're going to space!" He said cheerfully.

Marlene nodded and glanced at Skipper and Julian, who were still arguing. "Space huh?" She asked and Private nodded.

"We got a distress signal! We're gonna go save an alien!" Private added excitedly.

Marlene looked like she didn't believe him. "Ooooo-kay."

It seemed like Skipper and Julian would argue forever, until Maurice and Mort came out of the spaceship. "All done your majesty." Maurice said.

Mort ran over to King Julian. "Feet!" He squealed and hugged the king's feet.

King Julian looked annoyed as he tried to kick the mouse lemur off, but Mort had a pretty strong grip on the feet this time, and after Julian managed to kick Mort off, he tripped into Skipper, and they tripped into everyone else and they all tumbled inside the spaceship.

Everything was happening to fast for anyone to realize exactly what was going on, but in the next few seconds, Mort was kicked into the spaceship and landed on a button, which started it up and sent the four penguins, three lemurs, and Marlene up into space, where Mort pressed another button and started the warp speed.

Once everyone got up, Kowalski reached for the controls and took control of the vessel as the others watched Earth get smaller and smaller as they got further and further away.

Skipper turned to the scientist. "Kowalski! Turn this thing around solider!" He ordered.

Kowalski shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't sir, Mort broke that button." He explained sourly.

Once Earth was out of site from the 'window' they had, Skipper turned to King Julian and glared at him. "Well Ringtail, it looks like you're getting that trip to space after all."

**I know it's short, but I had such a writers block for this chapter, but fear not! For the chapters will get better! We'll be meeting our alien friends the next chapter. ******

**Also, I know I haven't updated this story in a really really long time, but I promise to be better! ******

**Allonsy! **


	4. Meeting the Aliens

**Welp, here's chapter 3? Yeah I think it's three. Anyways, I would appreciate it, that if you read this story, you review, the reviews are what gives me ideas when I have writers block, and they encourage me, in return I will gladly read your story/stories. :) **

"Well Ringtail, it looks like you're getting that trip to space after all." Skipper said.

That's when Marlene began freaking out. "Space? As in outer space? I can't go to space, I can barely leave the zoo! I wanna go back home." She said and curled up in the corner of the spaceship.

Skipper glanced at her. "Going home is not an option anymore." He said and glared at the lemurs.

Private seemed a bit worried by this. "Skippah, will we evah go home?" He asked worriedly and looked at his commanding officer with big sad eyes.

Skipper didn't know how to answer that.

-

A few days later, everyone was getting rather annoyed with each other.

"K'walski, where are we?" Private asked and began whining. "I wanna go home, I'm missing a Lunacorns marathon!" He whined.

Kowalski breathed in and gripped the controls. "I don't know where we are Private, Mort broke my navigations system two days ago, we're somewhere far away from Earth! That's all I know!" He snapped and went back to the controls.

Rico was having some fun scaring the lemurs, he coughed up a stick off lit dynamite and waved it in front of their faces, and right before it would go off, he swallowed it again.

Skipper glared at the crazy penguin. "Rico! No kaboom!" He ordered and Rico pouted in disappointment.

King Julian was laying on to of the Mort and Maurice in boredom. "Ugh! Space is boring, I don't even have room to shake my kingly booty!" He complained loudly.

Maurice, who was getting annoyed himself; rolled his eyes. "It was your idea to come your majesty." He reminded the king, who grunted in annoyance.

Right then, Kowalski called out to them. "Skipper! Another ship in approaching!" He yelled and they all rushed over to see a big star shaped spaceship approaching, it was ten time bigger than their own spaceship, or possibly even bigger, and it was gaining on them fast.

Private looked worried. "Skippah, what do we do?" He asked panicking.

Skipper turned to Kowalski. "Do you think you could outrun them?" He asked.

Kowalski shook his head. "Negative Skipper, That is a proper spaceship, ours isn't, it would be like a fly racing a falcon." He stated and took a closer look. "Are those plasma cannons?" He asked quietly in awe at the bigger ship.

Skipper nodded. "Alright, we'll wait and see what they do." He said and they waited until the star shaped ship stopped and all of a sudden they could all hear a staticky noise until it quieted down and a similar voice to the own before spoke.

"Eeeeeeeeaaaaaeeee Aeeeeeeevaaaaaaaa Eeeeverp?" Came the voice and everyone was quiet.

Marlene was the first to speak after. "I think it's waiting for a response." She said.

Kowalski nodded and pressed a small red button before speaking into a speaker next to it. "Uh, Eeeeeeee?" He said nervously and sudden loud screams could be heard from the bigger ship.

Private looked at Kowalski. "I think you made them mad." He said and Kowalski glared at him.

"Aveeeepeeeeee eeeeeevvvaavveee avvaeeep." Came the voice again and suddenly their little ship started moving.

Kowalski gasped. "Egad! They have us trapped in a tractor beam!" He said as they began getting closer and closer to the ship, and finally they entered it, landing in what looked to be the docking bay.

From the window, they could see strange looking aliens rush over to the ship, with what looked like bazookas in their hands/paws/whatever they had.

Some of the aliens were humanoids, but those were. Very few, most of them looked more animals like, some looked a bit like lizards, or birds, but the majority of them looked like lemur/foxes with antennas and butterfly like wings and were either blue, purple, green, or yellow.

"Eeeeeeverp aveeeepeeeea eeeeeeeeve." Said on the blue lemur like ones.

Kowalski thought for a second. "I think it wants us to go out there." He said and the others glared at him.

"We got that Kowalski." Skipper said and slapped him.

After a moment of silence, Private spoke. "What should we do?" He asked quietly and before anyone could answer, Rico had gotten out of the ship and waddled over to the aliens.

Skipper's eyes widened. "Rico!" He yelled and pretty soon the rest of the penguins followed him out, and shortly after Marlene followed, and finally came the lemurs.

When they got out, they were able to see exactly what the docking bay looked like, it was very clean and shiny, it was huge and could fit nineteen more of their ships in there, the walls were wide and the ceiling was high, everything was shiny marble white, outlined with alien blue lines and circles everywhere, all the blue led to two large and wide white doors that were directly behind the aliens.

The animals just kinda stood there for a moment, to shocked to speak, until finally one of the blue lemur/fox/butterfly aliens walked over and stared at them, and then it spoke. "Eeeeeeee eeeeaaavveee everrrrrrpppeeeea?" It asked and the animals shared glances.

After a pause, Skipper cleared his throat and took a step forward. "Uh, greetings, we mean you no harm." He started but wasn't so sure of the last one, after all if the aliens attacked first, he would order his team to fight back.

This time the aliens shared glances before they all nodded to each other and began speaking to each other in the same Eeeee language.

Finally the blue lemur one made a gesture with his paw, and the other aliens moved forward and grabbed the animals.

Of course they all struggled, but the aliens had already begun dragging them away.

However, Mort managed to get away and ran threw the doors as fast as he could, once the aliens realized this, the blue lemur one gestured to a red lemur one and a bird like one and they took off after the mouse lemur.

With the penguins fighting to get free the aliens dragged them threw a long silver circular hallway with the same blue lines and circles on the walls, and then they got to what seemed to be a gray elevator, they went down and then threw another hallway, that was the exact same as the first one.

Finally they reached what seemed to be the brig and were all tossed into a cage with glowing blue poles.

The aliens talked to each other before one they all ran off, leaving the zoo animals alone in their cell.

Skipper instantly tried to free them and ran up to the poles which was what was holding them in and grabbed them, only to get shocked(similar effects to a taser) and sent him flying back.

"Curse you poles!" He yelled as Rico tried again.

Kowalski sighed. "It's no use, we're not going anywhere." He said and pulled out his clipboard. "The poles seem to have the same effect of a taser, I assume that there is a control panel outside of the cage, possibly by the door, but there is s highly unlikely chance they we will ever reach it without getting shocked by the bars." He explained.

King Julian rolled his eyes. "Ugh! Nobody is caring about your blabber!" He said annoyed and Maurice looked around.

"Where's Mort?" He asked and everyone realized the little mouse lemur was gone.

Right then, the doors opened and a single alien stepped in, once it was in the doors closed behind it. This alien was a soft pink lemur/fox/butterfly alien with dark alien blue eyes that held a curiosity in them, it had webbed paws and the antennas on this one were pointed at each other, and there were little pink balls at the tips of each antenna.

"What did you do with Sad Eyes!?" Skipper yelled at the alien, who only tilted it's head.

It paused and struggled for a moment before finally it spoke in the exact same voice as the one that was in the message that Lemmy had brought. "SssssAd Eeeeeeyeeeesssss?" It asked as if trying to pronounce the word as Skipper had said it.

The seven animals glanced at each other in shock. "Did it just say Sad Eyes?" Marlene asked.

While the zoo animals were discussing the alien, the alien had grabbed seven shots from a nearby table, each was filled with a different color.

Once the zoo animals realized what the alien had, Skipper panicked. "NEEDLES!" He yelled and backed as far away as he could.

The alien simply rolled it's eyes as it stepped through the cage with ease, the blue polls not even effecting it. The alien walked over to Skipper first, who was terrified and stuck the needle with the blue liquid in him.

Skipper tried to attack the alien, but he suddenly felt weak and leaned against the wall, struggling to stay awake, and then everything slowly went black, the last thing he saw was the alien watching him fall with interest in its dark blue cold eyes.

**Well, this was a longer chapter! Yay! But oh no, I left it off on a cliffhanger, what's going to happen to Skipper? Who is this alien? Where's Mort? So many questions! Well actually it's only three, but you get my point. Please review! Bye readers! **


	5. The Evae Kuppa

**Ello Readers! I was going to wait until Friday to update this story, and I was going to update Cute 'N Cuddly today instead, but I figured I'd update this one today, instead of CnC, after all, these chapters are shorter than CnC's chapters, so yeah. ******

**Anyways, on to the chapter?**

Skipper woke up to find himself in a comfy white bed, he looked around and saw his team, Julian, Maurice, and Marlene in similar beds, still sleeping, at first he was confused, where were they? Then he remembered.

Right then, the doors opened up, and that same pink lemur/fox/butterfly type creature that had stuck them with needles walked in.

Skipper glared and backed up in his bed. "Its you!" He yelled, and remembered the needle.

The alien smiled. "Ah, you're up, I was wondering when one of you would wake up." The alien said in a female voice, and English? Wait English?

Skipper, though still suspicious as to who this dame was, was curious as too how she could speak English now. "I can understand you?" He asked.

The alien brightened. "Yes, you see when I injected you with that needle." She paused as Skipper backed up some more. "The fluid I injected into you, was what my people call; 'a communications shot' which allows you to understand any language, and at the same time, download the language you speak, so that we can understand and communicate with you." She explained.

The alien waited for Skipper to respond, but he never did. "Unfortunately, the shot does have a few side affects." She added.

Skipper glared again. "What side affects?" He asked.

The alien shrugged and began listing some of them. "Well, it renders you unconscious for a few hours." She said and gestured to the sleeping animals. "And you will experience certain cravings the first day." She explained.

Skipper looked at her. "Like what?" He asked,

She shrugged again. "It is different for everyone, some have strange cravings for certain foods, some they usually would never eat, others develop a strange craving of foot touching, which is most annoying, and a few will act different until the side affects wears off." She told him.

Skipper nodded slowly, and took notice of the girl's strange accent, it wasn't like any on earth, but it did sometimes sound a bit Scottish, and it seemed to also have a hint of German, and maybe even some French. Then he noticed Mort was still gone.

"Where's Sad Eyes?"

The girl blinked in confusion. "Do you mean your little friend Mort?" She asked and Skipper nodded. "He is quite fine! The lad is enjoying himself a Zeeeva of food." She said happily and Skipper looked at her in confusion. "Right, how would you say it your language? Eh, boo-fay?" She asked.

Right then, the others began to stir, and slowly they all woke up.

When the alien girl saw everyone was up, she beamed. "Greetings honored guests! It is time you awoke!" She said excitedly.

Private looked at Skipper. "Is she speaking English Skippah?" He asked, just as confused as Skipper was when he first awoke.

The girl smiled. "I am actually speaking mine own language, however, ze shots I give you before, allowed you to understand what I say, and vice versa." She explained and they nodded in understanding. "I feel as if introductions are in order, yes?" She asked.

The alien smirked and began talking again. "I am Commander(and or) Doctor Glooandrania Zalafariani Uki Delazappy Miniki Quazara of Eeeeeeyuppppppa." She told them happily, only confusing them more.

King Julian blinked. "Uh, Gloo of what?" He asked.

The alien smiled and shook her head. "My name is often too long or hard for most to pronounce, a simple version of mine name is; Gloo." She told them.

Skipper nodded. "Alright, Gloo. I'm Skipper, and this is my team; Kowalski, Rico, and Private." He explained, pointing to his teammates.

King Julian went next. "And I am King Julian, and this is Maurice and Mor-" he paused and looked down at his feet, where the little mouse lemur was usually, only to find that he wasn't there. "Where is Mort?" He asked.

Gloo grinned. "Mort is helping himself to a boo-fay of food!" She told them happily, then turned to the otter. "And what iz your name?" She asked.

Marlene smiled lightly. "I'm Marlene."

Gloo nodded and pointed at Skipper. "Skeepppur." She said and began going down the line. "Kowaaalssskiii, Riiiiicoo, Priiivaaat, King Juliiiliaaaan, Moory, and Mar'ene." She said, proud of herself for saying their names.

The zoo animals glanced at each other before Gloo began speaking again.

"And, what species are you?" She asked and quickly answered her own question. "I am a Eeepa." She told them proudly.

Kowalski answered for the zoo animals this time. "Skipper, Rico, Private, and I are penguins, Julian, Maurice, and Mort are lemurs, and Marlene is an otter." He explained and Gloo nodded.

"I haff not heard of zese species, I am most enthusiastic of meeting you! Surely you have heard of the Eeepas?" Gloo asked and they slowly shook their heads. "Zis is un eard of! We are the biggest force as far as the Ekippee reaches." Gloo said, sounding shocked and slightly appalled that they did not know her species.

Skipper nodded. "We're not from around here." He said and Gloo accepted the answer.

The pink Eeepa shrugged it off and walked over to the creamy white doors. "Eh, it is fine, come now! There is much to show you! Our ship is most glorious!" Gloo said and happily led them out.

She led them into a long silver hallway and began leasing them around, while talking to them. "I apologize for the way my men treated you when you first arriv'eed, zey did not know if you were Kuopas." She said.

Private, who was waddling next to her, looked at her in confusion. "Kuopas?" He asked. When Private and Gloo stood next to each other, Gloo's height was clear, she was an inch shorter then Private, which when compared to the many other Eeepas they passed, must mean she was rather short.

"Kuopas, you know, pals? Friendlies?" Gloo asked, looking up at the young penguin. "Do you not have those on your planet?" She asked.

Private nodded. "No, we do." He said and Gloo nodded her head.

They stopped once they reached the end of the hallway, which led to a ramp, and when they went down the ramp, they saw what looked to be a cafeteria, full of strange aliens, most of them were Eeepas, but there were a few other once, even some humanoids.

Gloo smiled at their blank expressions. "Come! You must be very hungry! Ze side affects should be kicking in soon." She told them and flapped her butterfly like wings, and flew down the ramp, landing at the bottom.

They glanced at each other before following the energetic alien down and over to the strange looking food.

Gloo saw their disgust at the food and walked over to a pad on the wall. "I uh, took ze liberty of asking Mort, what food you ate, and tried to replicate your food." She said and typed in something, and suddenly, a small table came out of the wall, and fish, clams, and fruit followed.

"If one of you has experience wiff science, you can come back later and try toooo fix it to taste exactly like your food at home." Gloo said and smiled sheepishly. "Science is not mine strong suit, I am more of a medic then a scientist." She explained.

Private looked at her. "Didn't you say you were a commander?" He asked, tilting his head as Rico swallowed a bunch of 'fish' behind him.

Gloo nodded. "I am both za commander and doctor, well I command da Evae Kuppa wiff Commander Juinji." She explained and shrugged. "It is not bad, we work as team." She told them.

Marlene put a clam down. "Who's Commander Juinji?" She asked.

Gloo smiled. "Well Mar'ene, Juinji is my friend and he commands Evae Kuppa wiff me." She explained and right then a dark blue Eeepa walked up behind Gloo.

The alien cleared his throat. "Commander Quazara, I believe zis is yours?" The blue alien said and dropped Mort in front of Gloo.

Gloo squealed excitedly. "Mort! My friend! Your friends have awoken!" She told him excitedly and turned around to look at the much taller Eeepa. "Juinji! I was just talking about you to our guests." She said and pointed at the zoo animals.

"Skeeeppur, Kowaaalskiii, Riiiiicoo, Priiivaaat, Juliiiliaaaan, Moory, and Mar'ene!"

Juinji raised an eyebrow at them. "I see dey woke up, dey took long enough." He said and turned around. "Gloo, we are needed at de command center, I suggest you do hurry, we are receiving a message from Eeeeeeyuppppppa."

**Well, that's it for this chapter, so now we actually meet the aliens! What do you think of Gloo and Juinji? Tell me in a review! Also, Evae Kuppa is the ship, if you have any other questions, please ask me. Bye my good readers!**


	6. Call from the King

**Greetings readers, here's the next chapter of SRSS, I hope you're excited, because I am. **

**Onto the chapter I guess, since I have no idea what to put here...**

**Kia: This is why you need me. **

**Me: Kia! Get out of here! You're not even in this story! Go! **

**Kia: Fine...**

**Sorry about that readers, shall we get to the chapter? Yes. **

Goo grinned. "A message from home! Dis shall be most exciting! Come friends, you do not wish to miss this!" She said and took off, leaving the others behind.

Juinji sighed. "Da Command center is dis way." He told the zoo animals and started leading them away. The blue Eeepa led them through a similar hallway as the ones they had already seen, and he made sure to stop and greet almost everyone he passed by.

"Ah, Sealin, dese are da guests." Juinji told a humanoid alien as they all looked up to see the tall alien.

He nodded and smiled down at the animals. "Greetings guests, I am pleased to meet you." He said before walking off.

Juinji soon stopped at a big room full of computers and one big screen. "Zis is da command center." He told them and walked over to the big screen, where Gloo already was.

Gloo smiled at the zoo animals before turning back to the screen, on the screen there was a reddish cream colored Eeepa wearing what looked to be a crown on his head.

"Commander Juinji, Commander Quazara." The red Eeepa said to the two commanders and they nodded to the Eeepa.

Juinji spoke. "Your majesty, we were not expecting your call." He said and Gloo took over.

"Da, I thought you would be waiting until we come home, but I glad you called!" Gloo said excitedly and practically bounced over to the zoo animals. "We have met new species!" She said happily and the King looked at them in wonder.

Gloo grinned and pointed to the penguins. "Dese are penguins, zey are known as: Skeeepur, Kowaaalskiii, Riiiiicoo, and Priivaaat." She started and then pointed to Marlene. "Zis is an otter, she is known as: Mar'ene" Gloo said happily and then pointed to the lemurs. "Zey are de most similar species to de Eeepa I haff ever seen." She said excitedly. "Zey are lemurs, and zey are known as: King Juliliaan, Moory, and Mort!"

Kowalski leaned over to Skipper. "Why is it she can only ever get Mort's name right?" He asked and Skipper shrugged.

The King nodded. "Another King?" He asked and Gloo nodded and excitedly pushed King Julian forward. The King looked at Julian for a long time before speaking. "You must come to Eeeeeeeyupppppa and visit wiff me." He said.

King Julian nodded. "I would like to see your home." He said nicely.

The King grinned. "It is settled den! You and your Kuopas will come to Eeeeeeeyupppppa." He said and then the screen went black.

Gloo grinned at the animals. "De King has invited you to his palace in Eeeeeeeyuppppa! Zis is most exciting, is it not Juinji?" Gloo asked, turning around to look at the blue Eeepa.

Juinji nodded enthusiastically, which seemed strange for him, he didn't look like the excited type. "Zis is a very special honor, dey will be our honored guests till we arrive at Eeeeeeeyuppppa!" He exclaimed and Gloo nodded.

"I will show dem zere quarters!" Gloo said and began pushing the zoo animals out of the command center.

Before they knew it, they were standing In front of a blue door. "Skeeepur, and Kowaaalskiii will be staying here." Gloo said and waved her paw in front of the door, opening it.

The room was simple, there was a bubble type couch thing, what seemed to be a kitchen, with fish already ready for them, and three other doors, which must have been the two bedrooms and the bathroom. Gloo grinned and shoved Skipper and Kowalski in. "Dere, I will be back to get you ready, you can not go before de King looking like zat! I be back, you get settled!" Gloo said and waved her paw in front of the door again, closing it.

Gloo then pushed them all a bit further until they reached another door. "Riiiiicoo, and Priivaaat will stay here, it is most comfy." She said and opened the blue door up, the room looked exactly like the one before. "After I show de rest zeir rooms, I will come help you get ready to see de King." She said and pushed the next to penguins in.

Then Gloo brought the lemurs and Marlene to another door. "Zis is where King Juliliaan, and Moory with stay." She said and the blue door opened up to a room exactly like the last two. "Again, I be back to help you get ready." She said as the door closed.

Gloo finally at another blue door. "Mort, you will stay here, it tis Juinji's room, and he has gratefully offered to share it wiff you!" She said and opened the door, this room was different, it was bigger and decorated. "I be back later." She told him and closed the door.

Marlene looked at her. "Uh Gloo, what about me?" She asked as the Eeepa started walking away.

"Pfft, zat is easy Mar'ene, you stay wiff me." Gloo said and led the otter to a nice big blue door, she waved her paw and it opened.

Marlene's jaw opened. "Wow." She said.

The room was huge, the walls were marble white, and the floors were a soft silver, the ceiling was see through and you could look right out at the stars. There were at least five other doors and a very nice looking kitchen was in the main room, along with allot of the same bubble furniture, and one big extremely comfy looking pink chair. Over all, it was amazing compared to the other rooms.

Gloo smiled. "I haz never had roommate before, dis will be fun!" She said excitedly and showed Marlene to her bedroom, it was the third door, and it looked nice, it had the same colored walks and flooring, but the ceiling was cream instead of see through. There was what seemed to be a bed, but it was floating and round, and a few other roomy type things.

"As you have guessed, my room is on top of ship, letting me look at stars in the front room." Gloo said and smiled. "Sadly, de other rooms do not have de same ceiling." She said glumly, but sprung out of her glumness quickly. "I must be going now, de friends will not get ready themselves, but do not fear Mar'ene, I will be back to help you!" Gloo said and ran over to the door, waving her paw and opening it. "I be back." She said again before leaving Marlene to look up at the stars as the ship whooshed past.

**Yes, I know it's short, but the next chapter will be nice and long! We will be visiting Eeeeeeeyuppppa in the next chapter! We will also see the King, and learn more about Gloo, and possibly even the strange message they got back on Earth. **

**Please review! **


	7. Getting Ready

**Eh-heh, Hi! Now, before you yell at me, I am sorry I haven't updated since the 14th, okay? I'm sorry, you see, I was in 'Cute N Cuddly' universe for a long time, and then I got sick, and although I usually use the time I'm sick to update my stories faster, I was really drowsy this time, and all I wanted to do was sleep. **

**But I'm better now, and ready to give you the next chapter! Yay! **

**So, onto the chapter? **

Skipper looked around the room, it was nice, it reminded him of a human hotel back on earth, he was about to see what a big green button did when Gloo burst through the doors.

"Skeeepur! Kowaaalskiii! I back!" Gloo said excitedly, her pink fox like tail wagging behind her as she fluttered her butterfly wings in excitement. Gloo was holding a big box, that covered her face.

Gloo rushed over into the middle of the room and with a heave, she put the box down and grinned widely at the two birds, her dark blue eyes twinkled. "Now, I help you get ready for de visit wiff the king!" Gloo said and threw her pink and white lemur like paws in the air.

Skipper waddled over to the eccentric alien as Kowalski poked his head out of 'his' room, to see what was going on, once he spotted Gloo and the box Kowalski also joined Skipper in the middle of the room.

Gloo walked over to Skipper and looked up at him, she had a thoughtful expression on her face, as if she was debating what to put the flat headed penguin in. "I am not sure what to be putting you in Skeeepur, perhaps you look fer yourself?" She suggested and gestured at the box with her pink and left paw.

Skipper nodded and looked in the box, it was full of clothing, and stuff he wasn't even sure what they were. "I don't know what half of this stuff is." He admitted and stopped looking in the box.

Gloo had a thoughtful look on her face again, and for a minute, she didn't speak. Finally she leaned over to Skipper and sniffed, she then backed away and cringed. "Skeeepur, I do not mean to be frank, but bleck! You ztick like a Waffaffa!" She said and waved her paw in front of her nose.

Skipper had no idea what a 'Waffaffa' was, but by the way Gloo was acting, he guessed it stunk by her standards. He glanced around before taking a quick sniff of himself.

While he was doing that, Gloo seemed to have made up her mind and was pushing the penguin towards the bathroom. "I find outfit for you, meanwhile, Skeeepur you take a baff!" She ordered and closed the door as soon as Skipper was in.

After that, Gloo turned to look at Kowalski. "Kowaaalskiii, you need baff too, you go affter Skeeepur, I find outfit!" Gloo promised and flew over to the box, ignoring Kowalski while she looked through it.

**RIDDLES**

Gloo had finished with Skipper and Kowalski, and had already given the others a heads up on the whole bath thing, now she was carrying the big box over to Private and Rico's room, when she bumped into someone.

"Oomph." Gloo said and fell down, she put the box down to see who she bumped into, it was the humanoid Sealin. "Ah, sorry Sealin, I did not see you there." Gloo said and stood up. "You can not blame me, you are tall as tree!" Gloo exaggerated and threw her paws in the air again.

Sealin chuckled softly and picked up the big box. "It's quite alright commander, I was the one that should have stepped out of your way, speaking of way, where are you off to?" He asked as he bent down and handed the small Eeepa the box.

Gloo grinned widely again. "I am dressing de guests! Zey can not see de King looking like zat!" She explained and the humanoid nodded.

"I see, well good luck with that commander." He said and walked off.

Gloo smiled happily and entered the next room.

Gloo entered Private and Rico's quarters to find Private looking at the bubble furniture in amazement, she didn't see Rico.

"Priivaaat! I am here." Gloo announced and Private got off the bubble furniture, he waddled over to Gloo as the Eeepa put down the box.

Gloo took one good wiff of Private and smiled, "You smell of Izeals." She said happily.

Private quickly looked down at his feathers. "Is that a good thing?" He asked, he had finished bathing a bit ago and had hoped he used the proper soap.

Gloo nodded. "Izeals are my favorite plants on mine home planet, Eeeeeeeyupppppa." Gloo said and then started looking threw the box. "I haff already found somezing fer you to wear Priivaaat!" Gloo said excitedly.

Private smiled. "Thanks Gloo, but uh, my name is Private, not Priivaaat." He said quietly, he didn't want to offend her.

Gloo looked up from the box with some clothes on her head. "Privaate?" She asked, tilting her head, making the clothes fall back into the box.

Private nodded, sure it wasn't exactly his name, but his was closer than before.

Gloo grinned. "Privaate is a most splendid name indeed!" She said, taking no offense of him pointing out that she said his name wrong. "Now, go put dis on." She ordered and tossed Private something to wear.

Private looked at the clothes before entering his room.

Gloo looked around, wondering where Rico was, when he came out of the bathroom with a towel on his head, whistling softly, he spotted Gloo and then tried to go back into the bathroom.

Gloo sent a stern look his way. "Riiiiicoo, come." She ordered and Rico sighed, tossed the towel aside and walked forward.

**RIDDLES**

Gloo had found the lemurs to be the easiest to get dressed up, in fact King Julian had been more than eager to try on as many things as Gloo threw at him and Maurice did everything without complaint, Mort was especially easy since he was so little.

So now all Gloo had left was Marlene, and of course herself.

She entered her room and called for her new roommate. "Mar'ene! I am back, and now will help you get ready, I do hope you bathed." She called and put the box down, it only had a few more outfits in it.

While waiting for Marlene, Gloo approached a mirror, she sighed, although none of the zoo animals would know, Gloo wasn't overly fond of her looks, pink was considered to be a horrible color on her planet, and her people believed the color to be cursed, and of course there was also the issue of her height, she was small, most Eeepas were at least twice her size, the only real reason she was commander of a ship was because her planet didn't want her around, the only one that had defended her was Juinji, he was like a brother to her.

Right then, Gloo heard a door open and turned around to see Marlene walking over to her. She forced a smile. "Right, let us get started." Gloo said and hopped over to the box, it was time to get an outfit for Marlene.

Gloo quickly found an outfit for Marlene and told her to go try it on, and once Marlene was done Gloo headed into her room, she herself had to get ready, and her's took longer than most.

Marlene didn't want to get in her dress yet, since they still had an hour before landing on Eeeeeeeyupppppa, so she sat down and waited for Gloo to get done, finally Gloo came out of her room.

She had somehow managed to lighten her fur color, making it more white with a tint of pink, and she was wearing a dark blue Ancient Greek type dress that matched the color of her eyes, she also had on a matching blue headband type thing, and her pink butterfly wings stuck out.

Marlene walked over to her. "Gloo, what happened to your fur?" She asked.

Gloo shrugged. "It is not important, go and get in your dress, we will be meeting wiff de other guests shortly, I haff to go over some things before we land." Gloo explained and Marlene went to go get in her dress.

**RIDDLES**

Skipper and Kowalski had met up with Private and Rico right before heading over to the cafeteria, and they almost all burst out laughing, they all looked so silly.

Skipper had a red bow tie on, with what seemed to be a red top hat type thing on his head and some red slipper type shoes. Meanwhile, Kowalski had dark green type cape thing on, with a long tie and similar green slipper shoes.

Rico had on some black glasses, a black rap thing around his neck, black slipper shoes, and a black hat of some sort. Private seemed to be the most normal, all he had was a light blue bow tie and blue slipper type things.

Then they met up with the lemurs, King Julian had his crown on, along with yellow and green pant like things, and a long yellow tunic, he didn't seem to mind. However Maurice had a brown long tunic type thing, that looked sort of like a robe, and Mort just had a big orange floppy hat on his head.

After which, they waited for Marlene and Gloo, who seemed to be a bit late, but soon joined them.

Marlene had on a purple dress that matched Gloo's blue one, and a purple headband.

Private noticed the change in color. "Gloo, what happened to your fur?" He asked, looking at the whiteness of the Eeepa.

Gloo shrugged. "It does not matter, now let us sit down, we need to go over a few things." She said and the zoo animals and the alien sat down at a table and Gloo started explaining. "When in da presence of de King, you must be polite, you can not go against his wishes, and you can not act gross, so no disgusting noises, or habits." Gloo began.

As she got into detail a tall green Eeepa flew over to the animals. "Commander, we are approaching Eeeeeeeyupppppa." He said and Gloo grinned.

"Come friends! Let us see de great planet of Eeeeeeeyupppppa!" Gloo called and they all rushed over to one of the windows to see a large purple, green, and blue planet.

Gloo breathed in. "Eeeeeeeyupppppa."

**Up next on Riddles: The zoo animals, Gloo, and Juinji meet the king of Eeeeeeeyuppppa, and learn a bit more about Gloo's past, but the world of the Eeepas isn't quite as friendly as they thought.**

**Well, there you go, see its longer! Yay! **

**I'll have the next chapter out by tonight, please review! **


	8. Eeeeeeeyuppppa

**So I checked my update calendar (Yes, it is a calendar, in which I put the days I'm supposed to update my stories on) And apparently, I am way behind with this story. (I'm ahead in CnC) So, that means that I update one more time today after this chapter, woah, that's three chapters today! Aren't you a lucky bunch. (Thanks to my update calendar...) So, onto the story? **

The zoo animals gasped in awe at the planet, that got bigger and bigger as they neared it, it was astonishing beautiful, it looked similar to earth, but it was bigger and had certain colors you wouldn't find on earth.

"Gloo? That's your planet?" Kowalski asked as he looked at the planet.

Gloo nodded. "Ja, that's home." She said and laughed nervously, she hasn't been to Eeeeeeeyuppppa in years, and she wasn't much looking forward to seeing her family again, or anyone else on that planet either.

The ship slowly entered the planet's atmosphere, and landed on a big platform, the ship came to a stop with a thud.

Gloo breathed in and smiled at the zoo animals. "Come, Juinji will meet us outside." Gloo said and with a wave of her paw, she led the zoosters through many hallways until they reached an exit. "Do not fear, de atmospheric pressure is ze same as ze Evae Kuppa." Gloo promised and flew out.

The zoo animals shared glances before following the small Eeepa out.

Juinji was indeed waiting for them, he was wearing a black and green tux, he nodded to them as they exited the ship. "Welcome to Eeeeeeeyuppppa."

The platform was above a large blue ocean, there was an orange brick bridge that led to the ground, which was light purple, the skies were a navy blue with fluffy cream colored clouds, and there were orange and green trees, and allot of exotic looking plants. Many different aliens flooded out of the ship, and the zoosters followed Gloo and Juinji off the platform.

The two Eeepas led them to the main city.

Aliens of all different kind flooded the shops and streets of the city, tall skyscraper like building shot upward in the background, light blue airships floated above the city, the roads were sandy yellow, and the city was divided in many different ways, they had the part where it seemed everyone was walking, and talking to everyone else, then the area where hovercrafts zoomed passed, trying to get from place to place, another area was full of amazing technology and looked like a futuristic world, however another part was more simple and crowded with aliens.

Although there were many different aliens, most of them were Eeepas, the majority of the colors were red, blue, green, yellow, orange, and purple, however there were a few white, gray, brown, and gray ones, however there were no other pink ones.

Most of them were Julian's height or taller, a few were shorter, but Gloo was far shorter than the rest of them.

Gloo smiled. "Welcome to de city of Wavewé." She said and extended her arms to show them the busy city.

Skipper raised an eye at it. "It's busy." He commented and Juinji nodded in agreement.

Kowalski looked in awe at the hovercrafts and airships. "Can we ride in one of those?" He asked, pointing at one of the hovercrafts, making Gloo giggle.

Rico simple opens his beak. "Wow." He said taking in the amazement of the city.

Private didn't have words, it was all so beautiful.

Julian looked impressed, but also a little impatient. "When are we to be seeing the 'king'?" He asked looking at his paw.

Marlene tried to take everything in. "Where's the palace?" She asked.

Juinji answered. "The palace is still someways off, we will reach there in about thirty minutes if we take a zooturi." He told them and then turned to Kowalski. "Yes, a zooturi is indeed a hovercraft. So yes, we will be riding in one." He explained and the scientist's eyes widened in excitement.

**RIDDLES**

_(Thirty minutes later)_

They arrived at the palace, it was a huge, large building that resembled one you would find in ancient China, but the colors were silver, gold, black, and blue. It was very big and was filled with Eeepas.

Juinji walked over to two tall green Eeepas. "I am Commander Juinji, and these are my companions: Skeeepur, Kowaaalskiii, Riicoo, Priivaat, King Juliliaan, Moory, Moort, Mar'ene, and of course Commander Quazara." He introduced, getting everyone's names wrong.

The guards looked at them, and then the one on the right spoke. "Juinji, state business." He ordered in a rough voice.

Juinji nodded. "De King wished to meet King Juliliaan and his Kuopas." Juinji said and gestured at the lemur King.

The guards glanced at each before nodding and moving out of the way, letting the group pass.

They walked into the palace grounds, the grass was purple, and everything was quite beautiful, with many different plants and trees.

As they passed, a few Eeepas glanced at them, some had a look of interest on their faces, while others had one of disgust.

Just then three Eeepas ran over, one was baby blue, one was dark purple, and the other was creamy orange. "Xeepy!" They yelled and ran over to Juinji.

The three girl Eeepas smiled at the tall, dark blue Eeepa. "Xeepy, did you miss me?" The pale blue one asked, fluttering her butterfly wings behind her.

The purple one pushed the blue one aside. "How about me Xeepy? Did you miss me?" She asked playfully, only to be pushed aside by the orange one.

"Girls, please stop embarrassing yourselves, we all know Xeepy missed me the most." The orange one said and the other two glared at her.

Maurice leaned over to Gloo. "Uh, Gloo wants going on?" He asked what everyone was thinking.

Gloo looked rather annoyed. "Dese are Juinji's fanclub presidents, Veena, Quik, and Azara." She said pointing at the three. "Juinji's first name is Xeepander, and is quite popular wiff ze ladies." She explained and shook her head as two more girls ran up to Juinji. "If you excuse me, I haff to save him." She said.

Gloo walked over to Juinji. "Greetings girls, how are we today?" She asked calmly.

The group of girls seemed to get rather annoyed. "Oh it's you." The blue one said.

"It's the little cursed girl." The purple one said in disgust.

The orange one groaned. "Why can't you ever leave Xeepy alone?" She asked before the girls flew away, complaining about Gloo.

Juinji gave Gloo a grateful smile. "Dank you Gloo, a rescue was much needed." He said and Gloo smiled up at him.

**RIDDLES**

Finally it was time to meet the king, they were all sitting down at a large oval marble white table, in a long, gold and silver room, the room had many designs on it, and it was very pretty.

In the front of the table sat the King, he was just shorter than Julian, and he had a crown on his head, next to him sat an orange female Eeepa, who also had a crown on, she was the queen.

On the left side of the table sat the zoo animals, Julian was next to the king, with Skipper sitting next to him, and then Kowalski, then Rico, then Maurice, then Marlene, then Mort, then Private, who sat next to Gloo.

Gloo was at the back of the table, directly across from the king, next to her on the right side was Juinji, and then up from Juinji were a bunch of different colored Eeepas, until a soft yellow one sat next to the Queen.

On the table were many different assortments of food, none that looked familiar to the zoo animals.

The King spoke. "It is great honor to haff another King here today." He said and raised his glass, then all the other Eeepas raised their glasses.

Gloo raised her cup and gave a small nod to the zoo animals, they got the idea and raised their own glasses.

After everyone had their cups raised, the king put his down and turned to Julian. "Tell me King Juliliaan, who do you rule over?" He asked as the servants(most of the servants were reptilian aliens) started serving the food.

As a servant plopped a greenish jello type thing on his plate, King Julian answered. "I am de King of de Lemurs." He explained and the king nodded.

"Tell me all about your kingdom." The king pressed.

Meanwhile, the same green jello type food was getting put on everyone's plates. Kowalski looked at his. "Skipper, permission to not eat this?" He asked, looking at the food in disgust.

Skipper shook his head. "Permission denied, not eating would be considered rude." He said and poked his own green goop with his fork like thing.

Rico didn't seem to have a problem and he slurped on the green jello type food with ease, wiggling his eyes at the girl Eeepas that sat across to him, each and every one of them had a look of disgust on their faces.

Mort oohed at his food. "I like green jello!" He said and took a big bite, only to stick his tongue out in disgust. "I don't like green jello!" He said and pushed the plate away.

Maurice gulped at his food.

Private looked at the lemurs. "It can't be that bad." He said and took a bite of his own, it tasted horrible, but he forced himself to swallow and smile. "It wasn't that bad." He said trying to encourage the lemurs to eat it.

Gloo shook her head. "Dis is de gross Waffaffa food dey serve before ze good food." She explained and glumly ate her green goop. "You do not get any more food unless you finish dis first." She explained and everyone started eating it.

After a few more courses of weird tasting food, they served something that actually tasted pretty good, and that was when the king decided to talk again.

"Glooandrania, it is good to see you putting an effort to disguise dat ugly fur of yours." He complimented.

Gloo forced a smile. "Of course your majesty, I know how you hate my natural fur so much." She said politely.

The king nodded. "Glooandrania, zere is no need for formality, you call me uncle." He said and Gloo smiled politely again.

"Of course uncle."

Marlene looked at Gloo. "The king is your uncle?" She asked, surprised.

Gloo nodded. "Yes, I am about seventeenth, possibly eighteenth in line for za throne, eh, I do not care much, ze people do not like me, I do not care to make dem like me." She explained quietly to the otter.

Then a golden yellow Eeepa spoke. "Cousin, how is it? Living in space? I assume it dis exactly where you belong, since it dis mostly nothing, so dere is nothing to see zat ugly pink fur." She said tauntingly at the short Eeepa.

Gloo stood up from her seat. "I am going, my ugly fur needs to get away from such Clinginclogers." She said and took off.

The Eeepas gasped and a soft gray one shook her head. "Such language!" She said in shock of Gloo's language.

Juinji sighed and shook his head as the king commented on how rude that was, this happened allot.

**RIDDLES**

After Gloo left, dinner was very quiet, other than the king and most of the other Eeepas, who would talk amongst themselves.

Once the meal ended, Juinji led his friends to the three different rooms they would be staying in while at the palace, one room for the Penguins, one for the lemurs, and one for Marlene.

"Juinji, what was that all about?" Skipper asked, referring to the dinner.

The commander sighed and stopped walking. "Gloo is unique for an Eeepa, you see Pink is considered to be an evil color here, and any Eeepa who is dat color, is considered to be cursed, Gloo has had to live wiff that her whole life." He explained.

Private looked at the Eeepa. "Poor Gloo." He said quietly.

Juinji nodded. "It is hard, being an outcast, Gloo would know."

**Up next on Riddles: Juinji tells the zoosters about Gloo's past, and then the animals relax a little while they stay in the palace. **

**So, the chapters are getting longer, that's good right? Also, poor little Gloo.**

**Anyways, I'll have another chapter later tonight, because of the reasons in my first authors note, so please review!**


	9. Pink Fur

**This is me making up for not updating in a long time, because this is the third update in a row! Wow that's allot! Am I right? Yes, of course I am, what more are you asking for? Also, tomorrow I update CnC! So you know, there's that... To the chapter! **

Juinji sighed and shook his head. "When Gloo was little, she would be made a fun of, de kids tought she looked funny, and de adults believed she was cursed, it didn't help dat disaster seemed to follow her everywhere she went." He started and looked at the zoosters. "I was her only friend." He said sternly, making sure they got the point.

"So, after disaster and disaster, Gloo decided to become a doctor, dat way she could help people, instead of accidentally hurting dem. She got a doctrine in medicine, and for a short time, everyting was good." Juinji paused. "Den she made a mistake, and it ended in ze death of someone, now while Gloo was being punished, I was about to leave on my new ship de: Evae Kuppa, dey were going to punish Gloo harshly, so I decided to do de right thing, I offfferd to take her wiff me on my spaceship." He explained.

Juinji paused for a minute, waiting for their reactions before continuing. "She came wiff me right away, and I soon discovered she had a talent in dat area, and she quickly became my second commander, I don't know what I would do wiffout her." He told them.

Skipper honestly didn't know what to think, he thought the Eeepas were a bit superstitious, after all, a color doesn't define a person.

Kowalski wondered how anyone could be so unlikely to have disasters follow her wherever she went.

Rico was thinking about explosives.

Private felt bad for Gloo, and wanted to be her friend, it sounded like she could use more friends.

Julian hadn't been paying attention.

Maurice wondered what else these aliens had to deal with, and Mort didn't understand what was going on.

Marlene felt like the Eeepas had a weird way of thinking, she always believed that no matter what you looked like, you were important.

Juinji snapped them all out of their thoughts. "Here are your rooms, I suggest you get comfortable, de Evae Kuppa won't be taking off for about a week, it is in need of its yearly check up" He explained and briskly walked away.

The zoosters entered their rooms, the setting was similar to the ones on the ship, but there were no kitchens in these rooms.

Meanwhile, Juinji knew he had to go check on Gloo, she always needed some time to cool off before talking to anyone, but after she cooled off, she needed someone to talk too.

He started flapping his own wings, he didn't like flying, it make him feel uncomfortable but it was the fasted way to get to her room, so he took off.

**RIDDLES**

Gloo's powder she had used to make herself seem white was started to fade, and her pink was showing again. She glared at herself as she looked in the mirrors, that seemed to be all over her room, she assumed this was the doing of her cousins, who never liked her.

She felt herself getting angrier and angrier until she growled in frustration and pushed one of the mirrors out of her window, she watched as it shattered on the purple glass outside.

Right then, her door opened and Juinji walked in. "Gloo?" He asked and Gloo quickly closed her window.

"Ja?" Gloo asked as she turned around to look at the blue Eeepa.

Juinji smiled at her. "You don't haff to hide your fur." He told her and Gloo rolled her eyes, she always got... Well to put it simply, moody when they were on Eeeeeeeyuppppa. Juinji walked further into the room. "Its true, it is not your fault you have pink fur, and it is not a horrible color, it is your color, which means it is a wonderful color." Juinji said and Gloo smiled a little.

Looking around the room, Juinji noticed it was different than it had been last time they were here, for one thing the walls were had changed from being marble white to dark blue, and the floors were gray instead of silver, her bed was the same and so were the bubble furniture.

He looked down at Gloo and saw she still seemed pretty down. "Besides..." He said his voice changing from the rather serious tone is usually was to a funny one. "If anyone messes wiff you, dey haff to deal wiff de angry monster!" He said and pretended to growl like a monster. "I will get revenge, and buy pink dye, making dem all pink!" He said and Gloo started giggling. "Dey can make a play out of it, and dey can call it the... The: Revenge of the Monster!" He said and growled again. "Rarrrrr!" He yelled and Gloo began laughing.

Once Gloo had calmed down Juinji went back to talking normally. "I am serious Gloo, iff anyone hurts you, I will get revenge." He promised and Gloo grinned up at him.

"No worries Juinji, I will not be hiding my fur color any longer." She promised and Juinji smiled at her.

He nodded. "Good."

**RIDDLES**

The next day, the Penguins were exploring the palace.

"Skippah! I found another staircase!" Private called to Skipper, who was at the time looking at a painting? Of a really old looking Eeepa.

Skipper didn't look away from the picture. "Good work Private, why don't you see where it leads?" He suggested.

Private gulped and looked up and the dark staircase. "Alone?" He asked, looking at it with cation.

Skipper nodded even though Private couldn't see it. "Of course Private, Kowalski and Rico are still trying to figure out what that lever we saw does." He said and sure enough, Kowalski and Rico were looking at a blue lever, finally Rico grabbed it and pulled it, the two were then tossed into a slide type tunnel.

"And I'm looking at this painting." Skipper said and squinted to get a better look at the portrait. "At least I think it's a painting." He added.

Private gulped and took a small step forward, and then another, soon he was waddling up the staircase, he picked up the pace and soon came to the end of the staircase.

A round silver door stood in front him, Private looked for a doorknob of some sort, or some way of opening the door, but nothing worked.

Private sighed in defeat and was about to head back down the stairs when he tripped and grabbed onto a small silver candleholder for support, and when he did this the door opened before him.

Once he regained his balance, Private wandered in, the room was wide and circular, the floors were white, so were the walls and the ceiling, there didn't seem to be a window and the only thing in the room was a desk.

Getting curious, Private waddled over to the desk, there wasn't anything on it other than a book. He picked up the book. "It's surprisingly light." He commented and opened the big book, but instead of finding papers, there was a box, Private grabbed the box and tried to open it, but it was locked, he would need a key.

Private began looking around for a key when he heard voices, panicking he hid behind the desk.

The doors opened and two figures walked in.

"Does she know?" The first voice asked, Private wasn't sure, but he felt like he had heard it before.

"No, she is just as clueless as the rest of them, now my payment?" The second voice asked, and Private didn't recognize that voice at all.

"I regret to inform you, but your payment won't be here until next week, after all you still haven't completed your mission." The first voice said sternly to then second.

"Fine, but you better have my payment by the end of the week, or else." The second voice hissed at the first.

After a moment of silence, Private heard footsteps, and after waiting a few minutes, Private slowly peaked out of his hiding spot, whoever it was that was there had left.

**Next time on Riddles: Private tries to tell the others what he heard, meanwhile Gloo gets into a fight with her cousin, and then later the zoosters accompany Gloo and Juinji on a mission.**

**Ooh, now we get into mystery, aren't you excited? Now the title will start to make sense! Yay! **

**I'll update again soon, please remember to review! Thanks. **


	10. Daleelalah

**Yello readers, are you ready for the next chapter of Some Riddles Shouldn't be Solved? You know, that's really long, I'm just gonna call it Riddles, sound good? Yes? Well that's fantastic!**

**Also, this is 'Cute 'N Cuddly' related, but for the next chapter, I'm going to have Team Watermelon alternative universe versions of themselves, and I can't decide wether to have them go to an alternative universe, or if their alternative selves should visit them, so I'm letting you decide, please I really need help with this. **

** Now, onto the chapter. **

"Skippah!"

Private ran down the staircase as fast as his little webbed feet would let him, he held the little brown box and ran up to his commanding officer. "Skippah, I found something." Private said, as the flat headed penguin nodded.

Skipper was still looking at the picture, there was something off about it, it didn't look like any of the other paintings they had walked passed by earlier, no this one had something different about it, and Skipper just couldn't quite place what it was. "Thats good Private, hey do you think this picture looks odd?" He asked.

Private looked up at the painting of the old looking purple Eeepa, he was standing completely stiff in the painting, he had on a dark orange crown that was at least five inches tall, and he had a long orange robe draped over him. The only thing Private found odd about the painting was how old the picture itself looked, it looked to be much older than the other paintings, Private wondered who the Eeepa in the picture was.

"It does seem rather old." Private commented.

Skipper shook his head. "No, I don't mean that, I know it's old, but is there anything odd about it? Does it seem out of place?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the painting.

Private gave the painting one more look before shaking his head. "No, it seems normal to me." He said and Skipper stayed quiet.

Right then Gloo flew over to them, landing right behind the two penguins. "Greetings Skeeepur, greetings Privaate." She said, temporarily surprising them, she glanced past the two taller creatures to see what they were looking at. "Dat is King Wavewé, foundur of ze city, he 'twas also ze one dat declared pink to be de cursed color, it is said he had revelations from de planet itself about de cursed color, but no one knows exactly what happened to make him tink ze color was cursed, legend says ze color attacked him directly, eventually driving him to madness, I believe a different story."

Private looked at her. "What do you believe?" He asked the pink alien, who suddenly had a look of disgust on her face as she looked up at the painting.

Gloo looked away from the painting and looked directly up at Private. "I don't know what to believe, all I know is a color cannot attack someone." She said and turned around. "King Juliliaan told me about your message. Come, Juinji may ave found a lead in ze city." She said and began to walk away, the two penguins following her, Skipper cast the painting one more look before following their alien friend.

**RIDDLES**

Gloo, Skipper, and Private met the others just outside the palace, Juinji was waiting for them, with Kowalski, Rico, Julian, Maurice, Mort, and Marlene.

Skipper raised an annoyed eye at the lemurs. "Are they coming?" He asked Gloo, who seemed a little distracted at the time.

Gloo snapped back into reality and looked from Skipper to the lemurs. "Only iff dey wish." She said and walked over to Juinji, who smiled at her, happy to see Gloo in her natural pink color. Gloo turned to the lemurs. "Are you coming?" She asked.

Julian looked uncomfortable. "Eh, the king invited me to be joining him and his queen for lunch." He said, and gave them an apologetic look, and that was the closest they would ever get to an apology from the lemur King.

Maurice shook his head. "I think I'll stay here if that's alright." He said simply and Gloo turned to look at the only member of the group she was taller than.

"And you Mort?" Gloo asked, smiling down at the little mouse lemur.

Mort seemed to be thinking hard, he was torn. Mort usually went where King Julian went, but he wanted to go with Gloo. "Uhhhhh both?" He said, still completely torn.

Gloo giggled. "It is fine Mort! You stay, I go, I come back and tell you everything, deal?" She asked and Mort nodded excitedly.

Juinji cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "So, are we going?" He asked.

Right then, a golden yellow Eeepa flew over and landed right next to Gloo.

"Gloo! Cousin, where do you think you are going?" The princess asked and then noticed the others. "Greetings strangers, and Xeepander." She said and flashed Juinji a charming smile, making him feel uncomfortable. The new Eeepa was at least two heads taller than Gloo, and possibly even taller.

Gloo blinked and then gestured to her group on friends. "I am going to de city." She stated simply, hoping she wouldn't ask questions.

The yellow Eeepa laughed. "Looking like that? Please cousin, you will stand out like a Waffaffa in the midst of Elqueelos." She said and Gloo glared at her.

"So?" Gloo asked, daring her cousin to speak her mind.

The yellow one shrugged. "Nobody, even iff zey are peasants, would want to look upon pink." She said and Gloo glared at her.

"I haff had enough of you Daleelalah, I did not choose to haff pink fur, but I am okay wiff it! Why are you so against it? When we were little you were my friend, my real cousin, and now you are a complete Clingincloger!" Gloo yelled at her.

Daleelalah, her cousin stared at her. "Don't you dare use such language against me cousin, I am royalty." She reminded the pink furred Eeepa.

While the two cousins were yelling at each other, Marlene asked Juinji a question that everyone had been wondering. "Juinji, what does that word mean?"

Juinji glanced at her before looking at the fighting cousins again, shaking his head. "You do not want to know." He said simply and everyone decided to leave it alone.

Gloo breathed in and forced herself to calm down. "I am going like this, when you are ready to talk, not fight, I will come back, but I am going to ze city like this wether you like it or not, have a nice day Daleelalah." Gloo said and turned around to her friends.

"Come, de city of Wavewé awaits, there we will find de answers to your message." Gloo said and waltzed out of the palace, passing the palace guards without so much of a glance.

The zoosters quickly followed the irritated Eeepa, however Juinji held back, he turned and gave the yellow Eeepa princess an apologetic look. "Apologies princess, Gloo will calm down." He said but Daleelalah didn't bother acknowledging him so Juinji decided to leave her be and followed the others out.

**Up next on RIDDLES: Juinji, Gloo, the Penguins, and Marlene go to the city: Wavewé, but seem to be going down a dead end, at the same time Private tells someone about the box, and Gloo resolves things with Daleelalah.**

**Yes, this chapter is shorter, but no worries shall be given, because the next chapter will be nice and long! Yay! Also, I'll have the next chapter out either Tuesday or Wednesday (seriously, who thought up the spelling for that word? Whenever I type it, I pronounce it "Wed. Nes. Day." In my head) **

**Please review! And add your input to my question about CnC!**


	11. The Hybrid

**Good day/night readers, I am back with another chapter of Riddles, this is where it should get interesting, well not yet, but give it like two more chapters. **

The group left the palace and were soon wandering the streets of Wavewé, Eeepas were walking or flying past without so much of glancing at them, they were all far too busy doing something else to bother with the strangers.

Juinji, who was in the lead stopped, making everyone else halt sharply to avoid crashing into each other, they all looked to see what the blue Eeepa was looking at. To them, it just looked like a group of girls, to Juinji it was looking into the face of horror. "Let us go de other way." He said quickly and turned around to begin walking the other way.

Private, who was next to Gloo, looked confused and turned to the short girl. "Why doesn't he want to go that way?" He asked the pink Eeepa, casting a glance the other way.

Gloo shrugged as they all began walking the other way. "Fangirls are quite troublesome when on mission." She replied simply as the group went down another pathway to avoid the group of girls.

Once safely away, Juinji visibly relaxed. "We are near'y dere." He called to the group of animals, and Skipper looked at him.

"Where are we going?" Skipper asked, raising an eye at the tall dark blue Eeepa, it seemed to Skipper that they were just wandering the poor part of the city, but Juinji seemed to know where they were going.

Juinji didn't answer right away, and it was quiet for a minute or two, until the commander stopped walking again, this time though, he seemed excited. "We are here." He said and showed them a small ball shaped silver building that had a big sign on it, along with two big white doors.

"And where are we?" Kowalski asked as he attempted to read the sign, but since he didn't read, and the sign was in a different language, he couldn't.

Juinji smiled a little as he led the penguins, Marlene, and Gloo over to the doors without saying anything.

Private turned to Gloo again. "Where are we?" He asked as Juinji knocked on the two big white doors.

Gloo looked just as confused as the rest of them. "I am not sure." She said and chuckled lightly. "I never bothered to come down ere." She explained sheepishly, and Private assumed she meant to the poor part of the city.

Soon the doors opened and a creature glared at them. "Can't you read? The sign says we're closed!" He snapped but then noticed Juinji. "Xeepander my koupa! When did you get back from space?" The creature asked and opened the doors wider. "Come in, come in." He said and led the group in.

Now that everyone could get a better look, they saw that the creature looked somewhat like an Eeepa, he had a light blue pelt, similar to one you would find on an Eeepa, he also had the Eeepa ears and tail, however he had bird wings not butterfly ones, and his wrists and ankles were covered in yellow feathers, so were the inside of his ears. His muzzle was yellow and he had some yellow feathers that stuck up on his head and tail, his eyes were more bird like and were a piercing green, and his antennas were yellow and feathery until the end.

While Juinji and the stranger talked, Kowalski turned to Gloo. "What is he?" Kowalski asked, pointing his head in the direction of the newcomer, he seemed curious, was this another alien species?

Gloo seemed surprised to see the stranger, and she didn't take her eyes off him as she answered the tall penguin's question. "He is a hybrid, half Eeepa, and half Mohona, it seems." She said and then quickly realized they hadn't a clue what a Mohona was. "A Mohona is a yellow feathery creature, zat looks a little bit like you penguins." She said quickly.

Suddenly, the hybrid turned to stare at the others. "Xeepander, what exactly have you brought to my shop?" He asked, looking over the zoosters and the pink Eeepa.

Juinji nodded and walked back over to his friends. "You should know of commander and or doctor Quazara." He said, gesturing to Gloo, the hybrid scoffed and nodded, he didn't seem to fond of her. "And dese are new species, dey are penguins, and an otter." He said and pointing at them one at a time.

"Skeeepur, Kowaaalskiii, Riicoo, Priivaat, and Mar'ene."

The hybrid had a sudden look of interest in his eyes. "New species you say?" He asked and nodded at them. "I am Rover." He said happily to the zoosters.

After a pause, Juinji spoke again. "I was wondering if you knew anyting of a robot." He explained and Rover's eyes lit up.

"I got lots of robots, build em for a livin I do, you thinking of buying one Xee?" The hybrid asked, looking down at the only slightly shorter man.

Juinji shook his head. "Not exactly..." He said and then glanced around. "Could we talk somewhere more private?" He asked and Rover nodded. "Good." Juinji said and turned to look at the penguins. "Skeeepur you are leader, yes?" Juinji asked and Skipper gave him a curt nod. "You come."

**RIDDLES**

Rover led the two visitors into a smaller room, this one had a floating dark gray desk, and a few chairs along with stuff on the black walls, this was clearly Rover's office.

The hybrid sat down at his desk, while Juinji and Skipper sat down on some bubble furniture across from the yellow feathered hybrid. Once everyone was situated, Rover raised an eye at Juinji. "Alright Xee, what'da really doin here?" He asked, folding his arms on his desk and staring at the two.

Juinji shifted in his seat before answering his question. "Well, to keep it short, my koupa here-" He gestured at Skipper. "Recently received a message from a robot, de robot looked like a stiff, no tail, no winged, longer eared, pointier nosed Eeepa." He explained, purposely leaving out certain details. "We vere wonder if if you had seen it before?"

Rover changed to a more comfortable position in his chair, he leaned back and put his paws behind his head. "Yah know, I don't rec'n I haff- I would remembah seein someting like dat..." He said and trailed off as he retraced his steps in his head. "Howevah, I might know a lad..."

**RIDDLES**

While the three were talking in Rover's office, the other five were taking a look around the shop, Kowalski was enticed by all the robots(which of course were all shut off) he had never seen so many robotics in all his life, in was heaven.

Rico had taken a liking to the weapon parts cluttered on a work table, they all seemed so different, so strange, so dangerous! Rico laughed under his breath as a small smile appeared on his beak, he reached out his flipper to grab one when Marlene told him off.

"Rico! I don't think we should be touching anything." Marlene said and took a look around the robotic full room. "We don't know what anything in here does." She reminded him and Rico frowned and waddled away from the weapons.

Gloo flapped her dark pink butterfly wings to hover above the ground a bit, she liked flying, it made her feel tall. She flew over to Private, who seemed to have something else on his mind, tilting her head curiously, the Eeepa landed next to him. "You seem distracted." She commented.

Private flinched a little, he hadn't been aware of her presence until she spoke. "Oh, uh yes I suppose I am." He replied honestly and gave the small Eeepa a shrug.

Gloo bent her long fox like ears down and looked up at him with curiosity. "Would you like to share what iz distracting you Privaate?" She asked him, wondering if talking about it would help him at all.

Private thought it over for a minute, it would be nice to talk to someone, but then again, what if Gloo didn't believe him? After all he didn't have the box with him, he had left it hidden in his room. Finally he decided it would be best too tell her.

"While I was looking around the palace, I found a hidden room, and the only thing in the room was a box." Private told her.

Gloo looked at him, cocking her head to the side. "A box?" She asked, looking up at him with her big dark blue curious eyes.

Private nodded. "I didn't have time to find the key, so I can't open it." He told her and then thought up something else. "I could show it too you when we get back." He suggested.

Gloo smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically as she flapped her wings and took to the air. "Zat would be most exciting-" she said sharply as her head banged on the ceiling(she wasn't looking where she was going) and she stumbled to the side of the tall wall and got her left wing stuck in a crack in the wall.

She pulled violently to get her wing free, and finally when she did, it lost all feeling in it and she felt it go limp, the next thing she knew, she had fallen down from the air and tumbled into Private, making them land under a table, with Gloo's other wing stuck and their faces rather close.

Gloo didn't seem bothered by the sudden closeness since her culture often would get up close and stare at you, but Private skirmished a bit, not used to being this close to Gloo.

The pink Eeepa quickly took note of the penguin's discomfort. "Apologies, is zis awkward for you?" She asked him.

Private nodded a little. "A little bit, yes." He said and Gloo quickly stepped back.

"I take it penguins have great care for personal space-" She said and after a pause she stifled a giggle and added: "Eeepas do not."

The two shared a laugh before exiting from underneath the table.

Just as they did that, Juinji, Rover, and Skipper walked out of Rover's office.

Almost instantly, the other five were with them, after seeing them they had all rushed over to see what Rover had to say.

The three seemed to still be in conversation.

Rover laughed and put his elbow on a table that he stood next to. "You sure yah don't need any O'mine robots Xee?" He asked and took a glance over at his robots.

Juinji shook his head and smiled at the hybrid. "No, but tank you Rover, you have been of much assistance." He said and the two raised one paw into the air before Juinji and Skipper walked over to the exit of the shop.

The group said their goodbyes to Rover and left the round silver shop.

Once they were outside, Kowalski turned to Skipper. "What did he say?" He asked, glancing back at the shop.

Skipper looked up at the taller bird. "He said that some boy might know something about Lemmy's message, he lives on the other side of the city." He explained.

Gloo glanced up at the sky, where the orange-y sun was setting, leaving way for the many moons that would slowly cross across the beautiful night sky. "It will haff to wait, it is nearly night."

**Up Next: The group head back to the palace and Private shows Gloo the box he found, and the next day they visit the lad Rover suggested, but what he says only leads to more questions than answers.**

**See, it's longer! Yay! So, what do you think of the story so far? Am I doing alright? Also, what are your thoughts on Rover? Tell me in a review, also I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. **


	12. Cousins

**Here you go readers, the next chapter of Riddles, I will probably also have another chapter out later, but eh I'm not sure yet. Okay, also, as a side note, what do you guys thing of a sequel? Cause this story has to end sometime, and I have everything planned out, but do you want a sequel? **

The group quickly got back to the palace, and of course were greeted by Daleelalah, who fluttered over to them and shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"I see you are back." The princess said simply and Juinji nodded. It was silent for a moment before the princess spoke again. "Gloo, could I talk to you?" She asked, looking down at the little Eeepa.

Gloo glanced at Private, she had told him they would look at the box he found when they got back, but surely he wouldn't mind if she talked to her cousin for a bit. Gloo turned back to the yellow Eeepa and nodded.

The two girls walked away and Juinji turned to the others. "If you want, we can go back to de city tomorrow and find de person Rover mentioned." He suggested.

Skipper agreed. "Sounds like a plan." He said and turned to Rico(who was holding his stomach) "What is it Rico?" He asked, raising an eye at the scarred penguin.

Rico pointed at his stomach. "Hungry." He said simply, after all they missed dinner.

Kowalski glanced down at his own stomach. "Now that you mention it, I'm hungry as well, Skipper do you think we could get something to eat?" He asked, looking at the commander penguin.

Skipper nodded. "Sure, I'm feeling a bit famished myself." He said and Juinji offered to take them to the kitchens for some food.

**RIDDLES**

Daleelalah stopped at an empty room, she entered and Gloo followed close behind.

Once the door closed, Gloo folded her arms and looked up at the taller Eeepa. "Are you going to be yelling at me again?" She asked, her voice cold and her posture stiff.

Daleelalah shook her head and sighed. "No, I actually wanted too..." She paused for a minute, and Gloo looked at her, raising an eye at the yellow Eeepa, waiting for her to continue. "Apologize" Daleelalah finally said and Gloo looked at her in surprise.

"Apologize? Really?" Gloo asked, thinking it must have been some sort of joke, or trick that her cousin was playing.

The princess nodded and looked a little ashamed of herself. "Glooandrania, I am sorry for not only yelling at you dis morning, but also for how I haff treated you for ze past years." Daleelalah said, surprising her cousin even more.

Gloo simply couldn't believe it, all of a sudden her cousin was apologizing for everything? It seemed all to fake for her to believe, it must have been some sort of game to her or something, because unless something completely drastic happened, Daleelalah would never change.

A long silence followed Daleelalah's apology, so the princess figured it need more explaining, Gloo wouldn't talk until she knew the whole story, because that was just who she was. "After our argument dis morning, I tought back to what you said, and I feel as though I should explain why I haff been acting ze way I have."

Gloo nodded, her arms still folded and her wings bending down behind her, anyone could tell she was trying to be intimidating, but with how small she was it didn't really work, in fact she looked like an angry puppy.

Daleelalah sat down on a bubble chair and rubbed her forehead softly before continuing with her apology. "Do you remember when I would play wiff you on ze palace grounds?" She asked and Gloo gave her a small nod. "Well, when you decided to go off and become a doctor person, I felt lefft behind." She said and Gloo gave her an unbelieving look.

"No, I was jealous." She stated. "You haff royal blood, but you got to go be whoever you wanted to be, you were-Are not bound by royal duties like I am, you got to be something other than a princess, I never got ze chance..." Daleelalah trailed off.

Gloo's expression changed to an understanding look, she finally was beginning to understand, Daleelalah had always expressed how much she wanted to view the Galaxy, to see what lay beyond the city walls, but she was never able too.

When Gloo remained silent, Daleelalah decided to continue. "Most think the life of a princess is easy, and it is. But most forget zat even princesses dream of something else, I do not want to wait for my prince to come and to live comfortably in ze palace for za rest of my life! I want adventure, I want to explore, to travel, to risk my life! To do something exciting!"

There was a small pause before the princess continued. "I want to be like other girls, climb up a tree like other girls can, I want to travel through space like you! You get to go on adventures and live in constant danger, I don't, and when you got to go and do all zat! I became jealous, and I treated you poorly, and I am sorry."

Gloo looked her cousin in the eyes, she could only see good in her eyes, and Gloo knew she was telling the truth. "Dalee, I forgive you." She finally said and received a hug from her cousin. "I would love to catch up wiff you Dalee, but I promised my koupa I would help him wiff something." Gloo said after the hug.

Daleelalah smiled. "Well then, let us go help him."

**RIDDLES**

Gloo and Daleelalah soon found the others, they were poking around in the kitchen, questioning the food in front of them.

"Kowalski, analysis." Skipper ordered as he looked at a strange purple meat/bread/vegetable? Thing in front of him.

Kowalski pulled out his clipboard and drew down some notes as he examined the strange food? "Uh, I've got nothing Skipper." He confessed, he wasn't even certain it was edible.

Juinji walked over to them and then looked down at the food. "That is Belg, it is da favorite of all of de royal family, would you like to try some?" He asked and right then the Belg jiggled and a strange almost cheese like stench came from it.

Skipper and Kowalski quickly shook their heads and made up excuses as to why they wouldn't eat it.

"I don't eat purple food"

"Maybe later, how about some fish?"

Juinji tilted his head in confusion. "What is dis Feesh you speak of?" He asked, wondering what it was, it sounded deadly.

"Its fish, we eat it." Skipper explained and Juinji nodded.

He was about to speak when Gloo and Daleelalah came in.

"Koupas!" Gloo yelled excitedly. "I knew I find you here!" She said gleefully and then noticed the Belg. "Ah, Belg! It is quite flavorful, are you eating it?" Gloo asked and they quickly shook their heads. "Alright, if you wondering, dere is some fish in ere somewhere, I had some servant put it in here from the Evae Kuppa when we got ere." She explained and they started looking for the fish.

Daleelalah giggled softly at the birds. "Zey are most entertaining!" She said happily and walked over to Juinji. "As are you Xeepander." She said and smiled up at him making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

Gloo rolled her eyes. "Cousin! Stop flirting wiff Juinji!" She scowled and Daleelalah looked disappointed, Gloo walked over to Private. "Privaate! If you are finished eating, shall we look at dis box of yours?" She asked.

Private nodded enthusiastically. "It's in my room, I'll show it too you." He said and led the Eeepa out of the kitchen.

**RIDDLES**

They got to the penguin room, and walked in. Private waddled over to his bunk and removed the pillow, he picked up the small brown box and brought it over to Gloo.

Gloo smiled and happily took the box to examine it, she noticed it had markings on it. "Dis is a most interesting find! Zis box has ancient Eeepian on it." She explained.

Private looked from her to the box. "Um, Eeepian?" He asked, a little confused.

Gloo nodded. "It is de native language of Eeeeeeeyupppppa." She explained as she brought the box up to her eyes to get a better look at it.

Private nodded in understanding, that made sense. "Can you read it?" He asked her, after all it was Eeepian, but if it was ancient maybe she couldn't.

Gloo nodded and grinned proudly. "I can read it." She said happily and started reading what was on the box, she cleared her throat before reading.

"One will become many, Many will become one, and ze lost will be found."

Private waited for her to finish reading. "What does it mean?" He asked and Gloo shrugged.

"I do not know, but perhaps if we could open de box?" She asked and looked hopefully at Private.

Private sighed. "I don't have the key." He said and shrugged his shoulders a little.

Gloo dismissed it happily. "It is fine, it is probably not even important!" She said and handed him the box. "We should get sleep, we have adventure tomorrow, do we not?" She asked and happily walked over to the doors. "You should keep the box, it will be much impressive to your koupas back home." She suggested before leaving.

Private was then left alone in the room, he looked at the box and thought about what it read, Gloo was probably right, it probably wasn't anything important, but he still felt like it was.

He put the box under his pillow, and yawned, he was tired. Glancing at his pillow he sighed, whatever it was, important or not, Gloo was right, they needed sleep if they were to solve the mystery message.

**I'll have the next two chapters out tomorrow, so there's that. We seem to be diving further into the mystery now, but we're still not quite there, are we? As always, please review, it means a lot too me. **


	13. The Prisoner

**Hi! Like I promised, here is the next chapter! Aren't you happy? I'm happy. **

**So, anyways, what are your thoughts on a possible romance? I'm not sure if I ever intend to add one in the story, but eh, I thought I'd ask your opinion, for instance if you want a romance, who am I pairing together?**

**Anyways, let's read the chapter. **

It was early the next morning when everyone met up on the palace grounds, the lemurs had once again decided to stay at the palace, and this time Marlene was going to stay here as well, she said Daleelalah had invited her to see the many different paints they had.

So now it was just the four penguins, Juinji, and Gloo standing out on the palace grounds, Juinji looked a bit tired, but that made sense since the sun wasn't even up yet. However Gloo looked completely awake and was glowing with excitement.

Skipper also seemed rather tired, he had been going without coffee for days now, and it wasn't exactly working in his favor, in fact Gloo was the only one that seemed completely up.

Gloo grinned. "Shall we be going?" She asked eagerly.

Juinji shook his head. "Sorry Gloo, but I can not go wiff you dis time." He apologized and Gloo looked up at him, curiosity in her dark blue eyes.

"Why?" Gloo asked.

Juinji sighed a little. "I'm needed at de Evae Kuppa, dey need my signature for something." He explained with a shrug. "I just learned about it a few minutes, sorry Gloo." He apologized.

Gloo grinned up at him. "It is fine! But we will need to know where to find zis guy." She added, hinting at the fact that Juinji was the only one who knew where to go.

Juinji nodded in understanding. "He lives in de small gizmoa near de old Belg stand." He explained quickly and Gloo nodded, she knew where that was. "Room seven." Juinji added.

Gloo nodded. "Alright, I know where to go." She said and turned to the penguins. "Shall we be going then?" She asked and Skipper nodded.

"Lead the way Gloo."

**RIDDLES**

Gloo had called a zooturi, and they rode in silence until the hovercraft came to a stop by a long yellow road.

Everyone got off and Gloo quickly paid the driver. Once everyone was off, Gloo turned to the four birds. "We should reach de gizmoa at de end of zis street." She explained and they started walking down the long yellow road.

It was quiet for a time before Kowalski asked a question. "What exactly is a Gizmoa?" He asked, glancing down at the small pink Eeepa.

Gloo shrugged and quickly began explaining. "It is a collective of small houses mushed into one, zey pile up on top of each other." She explained.

Private piped in. "You mean like a flat?" He asked and Gloo looked confused.

"What is a 'flat?' " She asked, raising an eye at the penguin.

Private thought about it for a minute before answering. "Oh, it's like a building, that has rooms in it, and people live in these rooms." He explained.

Gloo nodded. "Then a Gizmoa is indeed like a flat." She said and they stopped walking as they reached the end of the street. "Here we are." Gloo said and the five walked over to the brown round door.

After a quick knock, a grumpy Mohona answered. "What?" She asked, glaring at the birds.

Gloo smiled. "We would like to visit room seven." She said and the yellow bird like creature sighed.

"Fine." She said and let them in.

Gloo nodded to her and said a quick thanks before leading the penguins up to what seemed to be an elevator. Once everyone was in, Gloo pressed a button. "Seven." She said and all of a sudden, the elevator shot up.

The penguins were unprepared and Kowalski hung onto the railing for dear life, while Rico tried to keep his breakfast in, and Skipper got smashed up against the wall, while Private curled up in a ball waiting for it to be over.

Gloo on the other hand seemed perfectly calm as the elevator stopped and the doors opened back up. She glanced behind her at the birds and stifled a giggled as she approached another door.

After regaining their composure, the penguins followed Gloo and waited as she knocked on the door.

"W-who is it?" Came a voice from inside the silver square door.

Gloo glanced at the birds before answering. "We are friends wiff Rover, and have a few questions for you." She said and there was a pause before the doors opened.

There to greet them, was a rather average height creature, he was silver Eeepa, but what really caught everyone off guard was his robotic hand, eye, and leg. He was a cyborg.

**RIDDLES**

"What do you want?" The cyborg asked, he seemed shy, yet tired, and a bit defensive of them, he seemed to be in his teens.

Gloo exchanged glances with Skipper before speaking. "We would just like to ask you a few questions about a robot." She said and the cyborg sighed.

"Alright, come on in." He said and led them over to the main room, where they all took a seat on the bubble furniture.

The cyborg sat down in a chair and looked at them. "You say you are koupas wiff Rover?" He asked and the five instantaneously nodded. "Alright, I believe you." He said and gave them a small smile. "I'm O5-6F." He said and the five exchanged glances.

Gloo spoke. "Interesting name." She said softly before continuing. "I am Glooandrania Zalafariani Uki Delazappy Miniki Quazara, and dese are Skeeepur, Kowaaalskiii, Riicoo, and Privaate." She introduced.

After everyone was introduced, O5-6F nodded. "You said you had some questions?" He asked and Skipper nodded.

"What do you know of a lemur robot called Lemmy?" He asked, glaring suspiciously at the cyborg.

O5-6F was taken by surprise by the sudden harshness and looked timid to answer anything.

Gloo rolled her eyes and glared at Skipper. "What Skeeepur meant to say, was do you know anyting of a strange somewhat like Eeepa robot?" She asked politely.

O5 nodded. "Yeah, my koupa, Yuniki was experimenting wiff it before she got dragged away." He said simply and Gloo tilted her head.

"Dragged away?" She asked and the cyborg nodded.

He seemed a bit timid to answer anymore questions, but continued. "De guards don't want us talking about it." He explained and looked down.

Gloo thought about what he said for a second. "Don't worry about ze guards." She told him and the cyborg looked up at her, his robot eye scanning the Penguins. "What happens to your koupa?" Gloo asked again.

"Well, Yuniki was always fascinated wiff de other worlds, and one day she found dis beaten up robot on de outskirts of Wavewé, she took it in and fixed it up, she started playing messages on it, and I suppose the officials didn't like dat so much, dey stormed into her house and dragged her off, I assume dey have her in the palace prisons." O5 said and sighed sadly.

Gloo turned to the Penguins, they seemed to be thinking the exact thing she was, and they all stood up. "Thank you for your time O5-6F." Gloo thanked as they started walking to the doors.

The cyborg nodded. "Maybe someday, Yuniki will be able to leave, but I suggest you don't talk about dis to anyone. The officials don't like stuff like dis getting around." He warned.

Gloo smiled. "Thank you for your help, if you ever need anyting, just contact me." She said and gave him a small paper like thing.

The cyborg nodded to her as the five started walking out, Kowalski stopped.

"How does your robotic parts work? Do they have any abilities? Can your eye shoot lasers?" He asked and Rico began pushing him out, they had a prison to visit.

**RIDDLES**

They soon made it back to the palace, and Gloo flew over to Daleelalah, the Penguins slid close behind.

"Dalee!" Gloo called, making the princess stop in her tracts.

Daleelalah looked at her cousin. "What is it Gloo?" She asked, glancing at the penguins.

Skipper stood up and walked up to the two girls. "We need to see the prison." He ordered and Daleelalah glanced at Gloo for help.

Gloo nodded. "Is dere any way we could visit the prisons?" She asked and Daleelalah nodded.

"Sure, but I don't know why you would want too, we only have one prisoner in zere, and she is no fun." Daleelalah explained and led them over to a dark staircase, she started walking down after excusing the guards on duty, and the others quickly followed.

They all walked down the long creepy staircase, until it finally came to an end.

Dalee gestured for them to follow her as she led them down a few corridors and finally they stopped by a prison cell. "Hey, you in zere? You haff company." Dalee said rudely to the prisoner.

At first nothing stirred.

While they were waiting for the prisoner to show herself, Private couldn't help but notice how creepy the prison was, there were what looked like spiderwebs everywhere, and he would have preferred to leave and never come back.

Finally, something stirred in the shadows, and chains clanked up and down as the prisoner walked forward, and finally she came into the light.

She was another hybrid, she looked to be half Eeepa, and half reptile, she had a dark red pelt, but patches of it were gray scales, and she had no wings, her eyes also were that of a reptile, they were light blue and once the prisoner could get a good look of everybody, she gasped and looked at Gloo in awe.

"Its you." The prisoner said softly and Gloo looked completely freaked out.

"D-do I know you?" Gloo asked and cast a glance at the animals behind her, hoping they had an explanation for the weird hybrid.

The hybrid shook her head. "No, but I know you." She said and Gloo backed up a bit, this prisoner seemed rather creepy.

After a pause of rather awkward silence, the hybrid smiled up from her chained place at Gloo. "You are the Waluna." She said and the two Eeepas eyes widened in surprise.

Kowalski leaned over to Daleelalah. "What's a Waluna?" He asked the question for the rest of them, who had no idea what the hybrid was talking about.

Dalee didn't take her eyes off the hybrid as she answered. "Hero, savior, chosen one." She quickly said and the penguins looked at the Hybrid in confusion.

Gloo shook her head. "You must be mistaken, I am just a short pink Eeepa." She said and the hybrid shook her head.

"No, you are so much more than that." The hybrid said and after another pause, the red hybrid recited something in ancient Eeepian and then said in again in the common language.

"The Waluna will bring redemption to them all, and in the fire will the invaders be cast."

**So, um have fun with that little cliffhanger? For awhile, because the next chapter is going to be about the lemurs, so it won't help with this chapter at all. Bye!**


	14. Fangirls, Servants, and Signs

**Hello Readers, I know, I know, I haven't updated this story in awhile, but I'm back! And ready for action! Woohoo! Okay, shall we get onto the chapter? Yes? **

Marlene and Daleelalah had looked at the paintings right after the Penguins left, but it turned out that there weren't many to look at that time, so Daleelalah excused herself, saying she had some 'princess' duties to take care of, but she would try and talk to Marlene later.

So Marlene was all alone again, in a place she didn't know.

The otter was just walking through the long windy hallways when she spotted a trio of girls, giggling excitedly as they looked out a glass window. Marlene recognized them as the three girls that greeted Juinji when they first arrived.

Curiosity got the better of her, and Marlene walked over to them. "Hi, I'm Marlene." She introduced herself, as friendly as she could.

The three girls turned to look at her, they smiled at the otter. The baby blue one looked the most friendly, and was first to speak. "You are one of ze new species, za ones zat came here on ze Evae Kuppa, yes?" She asked and Marlene nodded.

The girls squealed excitedly. "You were on his ship!" The orange one said excitedly and they fangirled a bit.

Marlene looked at them in confusion. "Um, what do you mean?" She asked, since she had no idea why they seemed so excited.

The purple one looked at her in shock. "You spent time on Xeepander Juinji's ship, that is something all of us have dreamed of!" She said excitedly and flapped her wings a big.

Marlene looked at them, so these were what the fangirls were like. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked and the three Eeepas nodded simultaneously. "Why is Juinji so popular?" She asked, it had been something she wanted to know ever since she learned about the many fangirls he had.

There was a collective sigh from the fangirls, and it was the blue one that answered. "He's a hero here on Eeeeeeeyuppppa, he saved za entire planet from most certain doom! He iz honored here, and is by far ze most attractive Eeepa around." She said happily.

"Wiffout him, we would all haff been slaves for trade by ze hands of the humanoids, zey used to look down upon us, but zat changed when Xeepander came along." The purple one took over.

Marlene looked even more confused. "But I saw some humanoids on the Evae Kuppa, if they are the bad guy, then why did Juinji let some on his spaceship?" She asked tilting her head in confusion.

The orange one let out a dreamy sigh before answering the otter's question. "Juinji believed they deserved a second chance, so he allowed them to work for him on the Evae Kuppa, he doesn't even know how completely perfect he is." She said and the three sighed again.

Marlene was beginning to see why Juinji avoided these girls, they were annoying.

The purple one scoffed a little. "Yes, but I do not see why he still cares for zat midget cursed girl." She said and the blue one fluttered over to her.

"It's because Xeepander is too caring and amazing for his own good!" She said like it was obvious.

Marlene shook her head at the fangirls, she liked Gloo, she was a good friend, and Marlene simply couldn't understand why everyone else was so against her.

**RIDDLES**

Meanwhile, Maurice and Mort were browsing the kitchen, they felt more at home helping the servants than out getting everything they wanted with just a snap of their fingers like King Julian, it was probably because Maurice and Mort were servants, and were used to getting stuff for themselves.

However it seemed the servants here didn't like talking that much, they were astonishingly quiet and quick to do their own thing, ignoring the two lemurs completely.

Mort was starting to wish he went with Gloo and the Penguins.

Maurice looked around the kitchen, it seemed that the servants were talking a break from whatever they had been doing before, and Maurice figured, now was the perfect time to talk to them.

The two lemurs walked over to a Mohona, who was sitting down on some bubble furniture, looking completely tired. "Hi." Maurice said, greeting the yellow bird like creature.

The Mohona looked at the lemurs and sighed. ""What do you want?" He snapped at them, rather annoyed with the two lemurs.

Maurice shrugged. "Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you." He said simply as Mort wandered off to go look at some weird fruit like food.

The yellow bird creature didn't look like he believed a word Maurice said, but he didn't seem to object either.

Maurice looked around the kitchen. "Why is everyone in such a hurry?" He asked as he spotted some servants run off to do their chores.

"It's required that we work fast, everyone is simply doing their job." The Mohona said simply.

Maurice nodded. "Okay, but do they really have to be so quiet? You're the first person I've talked to all day." He explained.

The Mohona sighed. "We as servants hear everything that goes around in de palace, we have been commanded to keep quiet, or face the ultimate punishment-you weren't supposed to hear that, why don't you and your friend just go be pampered up in your special rooms." He said and quickly left.

Maurice watched him run off, something was definitely off about this place, but what?

**RIDDLES**

King Julian examined his paws in boredom, the king and queen had invited him to some sort of weird Eeeeeeeyuppppa tradition, and of course Julian accepted, he loved the royal treatment he was getting, these people really knew how to treat a king.

However, he was bored out of his mind, it seemed that weird tradition of theirs, was really just going outside and looking for any signs of change in the skies, he didn't know why.

So there he was, sitting on the strange purple grass, as the king and queen looked up into the sky, looking for any change in the zenith. It was completely boring.

"What is it we are looking for again?" King Julian asked, looking over at the royals.

The king and queen did nothing to respond to the lemur's question, they were too busy looking up to pay attention to Julian.

The guard that was walking past at the time heard Julian's question and stopped behind him, his dark green fur clung to the grass, this certain Eeepa had unusual long fur. "You are looking for any sign of de great change, once a year, it is the royals duty to look for da change, if you see it, it means great change will happen dis year, if you do not see it, the year will go by normally." He informed Julian before he continued walking past.

King Julian groaned and flopped himself on the ground. "But I am not knowing what this change looks like!" He complained in aggravation.

Instantly he was hushed by the royals, and King Julian pouted and looked up at the sky.

Everything seemed normal, it was the same color as always, there were a few clouds, and that strange pink splotch inching closer and closer to the sun's location. Wait, that was new.

"Is that the change?" He asked and pointed at what he saw.

The king and queen turned to see where Julian was pointing too, and there was an instant gasp from everyone around them.

The king stood up. "T-that's it! The sign of change!" He said in shock, his red fur blazing with the reflection of the sun.

The queen stood up and stood next to the king. "But the sign hasn't shone itself that big and that pink since...since..." She trailed off, not able to finish her sentence as she looked down sadly.

Julian looked at the royals. "Since what?" He asked and the king turned to look him in the eyes.

"Since the death of King Wavewé." He said, his voice deep and serious.

King Julian looked at him. Not understanding what was going on. "So, what does that mean?" He asked.

The king sighed and looked up at the pink splotch. "It means, we are all doomed."

**Well, that's the end of this chapter, hope you liked it, you get to learn a bit more about Juinji, and I have given you more mysteries! Hahahah! The next chapter will be out by Thursday. Bye!**


End file.
